My Side of what SHOULD happened
by fantasykid
Summary: This is almost like the movie but with a really big change that changes everything! I need reviews or this will not go on and I will quit writing it!
1. Chapter 1

Howl's Moving Castle

{My version with a few changes}

Howl's P.O.V.

Today, there is a huge parade going on in Market Chipping. I headed over there to watch it.

. . . . .

Just as I was air walking above the parade I saw two blue and red solider uniforms and a bluish gray dress with and straw hat. I flew down just a half block away and walked toward them. Soon, I was close enough that I could hear snippets of their conversation.

"Isn't she cute?"

"She like a little mouse."

"Hey, little mousy are you lost."

The two soldiers were talking to the girl. Then I heard,

"I'm not lost now leave me along."

One of the guys said, "Your moustache scares all the girls."

I heard the other reply, "I think she's cuter when she's scared."

Then I heard the girl again, "Leave me alone."

It was a strong voice and yet I knew she was afraid.

I decided to help her out. I came out of the shadows putting my hand on her shoulder and saying, "There you are dear. I was looking for you."

I saw with the moustache say, "Hey, we were busy."

"Really," I said, "It looked to me as if you were leaving." I said with a flick of my finger to make them stand straight and start marching. I flicked my hand to the right to point them in a direction away from us.

I asked the young lady where she was going. She said, "Just to the bakery." I felt a weird tingling when I'm being followed. I told her just in case, "I think I'm being followed. Don't look behind you."

Then of course blob men start to appear behind us. Darn it, everything was going wrong. Then, they start appearing in front of us. I took a sharp right. After a few seconds they start appearing here to. I started picking up speed. As soon as I was going fast enough I took off.

The girl was tightened up in a ball. I told her to straighten out her legs and start walking. She clutched my hands tightly. She looked at me with gray-blue eyes and her beautiful chestnut hair. I told her she was a natural.

I soon arrived at the bakery and set her down saying, "I lead them away from you, but don't go anywhere to soon." I flew straight down into the crowd.

I began to air walk back to my castle. As soon as I got there I saw everyone was quite content. Markl was sitting there practicing the spell I had given him. Calcifer was not in one of his moods. Which normally included some insults a couple of logs and him getting angry at me.

Sadly, I had to go see if something was happening in the war. I turned the dial to black and flew out the door. The village below me had not burned yet. That was a positive. A battleship was a few miles away and loaded with a bunch of bombs. I could not let it go with all those bombs and blow the village to pieces. I said a couple of magic words. Suddenly, the bombs couldn't dislodge themselves.

I was proud of myself. I had not killed anyone, nor was the village in flames. I flew straight back to the castle realizing it was morning. I was in such a good mood that I could turn straight back into a human. Then, I hung my head realizing that birds have more energy then humans. I looked up and saw an old lady cooking on Calcifer.

"Calcifer, you're being so obedient." I told him.

"She bullied me." He told me in a I'm not happy kind of way.

"Not just anyone can do that." I replied in a calm even tone trying not to laugh. "Who might you be?" I asked the lady.

"Y-you can j-just ca-call me Grandma S-sophie. I'm your new cleaning lady." She told me with an uneven, shaky tone. I realized she was frying a single piece of bacon.

"Who hired you to cook here?" I asked.

"Calcifer did he's disgusted by how dirty it is in here." She told me. She was probably lying but did it really matter? I took over cooking and said, "Hand me two more pieces of that bacon and six more eggs."

She quickly handed me two more pieces of bacon. Then she handed to me one egg at a time. I broke them and fed the shell to Calcifer. After a minute or two they were done. "Markl," I called, "Get the plates."

Markl hurried to find three clean plates and cups. I gave everyone two and a piece of bacon. Then, I offered everyone a piece of bread. Markl was literally choking down breakfast as soon as he poured the tea. "Sophie," I said, "what's that in your pocket."

She looked surprised as she reached into her pocket and taking out a red sheet of paper. "Hand that to me." I told her. She gladly handed it over. Before it reached my hand to shock me and flew down to the table and left scorch marks on the table.

"Master Howl," Markl cried, "can you read them."

"You who swallowed a shooting star, O heartless man, your heart shall soon be mine." I read aloud. I showed no signs of alarm but inside I was panicking. How did the witch of the waste know this lady would come here? I got up and fed my bacon and eggs to Calcifer saying "Move the castle 60 miles to the West." I started to walk upstairs. Then, I suddenly remembered. "Oh and make some hot water for my bath." I told him.

I really needed time to think. I turned the water on and got in I dyed my hair blonde again and just stopped and thought _how did the witch know, maybe she just assumed._ I thought and thought and couldn't think of anything. I fingered my necklace slowly. No, I don't take it off in the bath because then I get terrible head and stomach aches because I've had it on for so long. It basically has a little bit of Calcifer in it. If I take it off I get really cold too. Soon, got out and dried myself off. I got dressed and went back down stairs. That made me not to exhausted.

I went down stairs and went to the door and turned the dial black again. Markl cried, "You're going out again?"

I responded by flying out the door. I morphed into a bird and quickly flew to the borders to see if everything was okay. What I saw did not make me happy. Whole villages/cities were in flames. I practically groaned when mages/wizards and witches who were monster flew up to meet me. After fighting all day I was exhausted. I flew up into the sky and disappeared to my castle. I was way too exhausted.

I flopped into the chair right next to Calcifer. Calcifer told me I looked terrible. That was probably because I was half human and half bird. I sat there for a few minutes. It took me almost all my willpower to turn back into a complete human. Calcifer told me it was very risky to keep going out like that. As if I didn't all ready know.


	2. Chapter 2

I went upstairs to take a bath. I got and thought and decided I was going to bed right after. I dyed my hair blonde. I got out went straight to bed. Right before I fell asleep I heard a noise in my room. I fell asleep right after. I halfway woke up. I felt cold. I had a stomachache and now that I thought about it my head hurt. I wondered what time it was then fell back asleep. I had a nightmare. I saw exactly what happened in the war. Everything was in flames. I felt like I was in triple the amount of pain that I should have been. I woke up. I was in a tangled heap. Sophie came bursting in.

"Howl, is something wrong?" Sophie yelled.

"Uggggghhhhh." I fell back into my pillow.

I was so cold. I fell back into unconsciousness. I dreamed again. The exact same thing this was getting slightly scary. I don't get why. This never happened before. I always got over it. I never got headaches or stomachaches and I've never been so cold. I woke up [again] with a hand on my forehead. It felt old and soft and firm all at the same time. I didn't feel like Sophie's hand all wrinkly and hard. I opened my eyes. I saw a familiar face watching me. It looked way too familiar and that face always scares me. I was looking in the face of . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

[Sophie calling from downstairs, "Howl, go to sleep!"

Chapter 5

Sophie's P.O.V.

After Howl left I started to clean the house. After supper I went to bed a couple for a couple of hours. I woke up when I heard the water running. I began too make breakfast. I asked Calcifer when Howl had gotten home.

"About 3 hours ago." He told me. I checked on him and saw he still had his necklace on. I took it off, he could choke. I went downstairs.

I sighed. How difficult could it get? Wait, no don't answer that. Markl came down rubbing his eyes.

"When is Howl coming down?" He asked me.

"I don't know." I told him, "I'll go wake him up."

I walked up the stairs, walked to the end of the hall, and opened Howl's door. I entered a room full of toys, shiny things, and lots of odds and ends. I found Howl's bed and went over to it.

"Howl, Howl," I called gently. He didn't stir.

"Howl," I said shaking him.

He felt kind of cold. I put my hand on his forehead. It was freezing! I went downstairs.

"Markl where's the thermometer?" I asked him from the staircase.

"In the supply closet next to the mop," he told me.

I went upstairs, got the thermometer, and went to Howl's bedroom. I took his temperature it said 90.2.

"Markl is there a doctor around here?" I asked as he was stuffing his mouth full of bacon.

"Nof notfff ffforf wizardsfhf." He said with his mouth full.

"Swallow first." I told him.

"No, not for wizards." He said clearly.

"Oh, well that's lovely." I said

"Why what's the matter?"

"Howl's sick."

"What? Howl never gets sick."

"Well he did today."

"Really?"

"Do you know who can help him?"

"Well there is someone but, he doesn't like her much."

"Where is she?"

"In Kingsbury."

"Can we go there?"

"Yes Calcifer can you take care of the house?"

"Yes seeing as I'm the only one who does anything around here."

"Thanks."

"Let's go."

We left for Kingsbury once he had gotten a basket and map. I was out on the street soon. Up ahead was the castle. We started walking up the stairs. Into the room up at the top. A waiter with blonde hair came up to us. Markl told something to them. The waiter said "Come right this way." We entered what looked like a green house. I saw a slightly older woman in a chair. I sat down in the chair. Markl sat down next to me. I stayed silent. Markl spoke up, "Madame Sulliman can you please help Howl."

"It depends if you really want it."

"I do."

"Would you be willing to give me a new home temporally?"

"Yes if you would just help Howl."

"Alright." With a snap of her fingers we were back in Howl's castle. Calcifer sat there with his mouth open and in a high pitch voice said, "Markl you got HER?"

Madame Sulliman totally ignored him. "Where is Howl?"

"I'll take you to him I blurted out."

Chapter 6

Howl's P.O.V

That is the last face I'd ever expect to see. Why was Madame Sulliman in my bed room? I tried to sit up. I just fell down. Why was I so cold? I felt for my necklace it wasn't there. That explains everything. I looked around the room and didn't see it. Great I bet Sophie thought I'd choke and took it off.

Sophie's P.O.V.

"Howl can you tell me what's wrong."

"ahhhhnnieufnffgh"

"What."

Howl shook his head as if to wake himself up.

"My necklace."

Why would he want his necklace? It didn't make sense.

"Madame Sulliman, why does Howl want his necklace?" I asked her.

"Well, when a wizard gives his heart to a demon a smart wizard wants something from them. I bet Howl put a flame in that necklace. That's why he never takes it off."

"That might make a little sense."

[Sophie had a ready known about the whole wizard heart thing what think she did after supper, go straight to bed.]


End file.
